


At Last

by WeWillSpockYou



Category: McKirk - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Jim SINGING, M/M, Singing, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:03:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeWillSpockYou/pseuds/WeWillSpockYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones is sick of asking himself "what if?" and decides to change his life!</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Last

Doctor Leonard Horatio McCoy’s life changed forever on a rainy Wednesday in March. It changed because he took a chance and believed in himself. It changed with a little help from a song. Maybe it changed because James Tiberius Kirk took a chance too.

Bones was studying. He hated this Medical Ethics class he was forced to take. He was a doctor, dammit. He was well versed in ethics, alien or otherwise. He was reviewing his notes and having trouble reading his own handwriting when Jim breezed into their dorm room carrying laundry.

“How bad is it Bones?”

“How bad is WHAT, Jim?” He all but growled.

“Asked and answered Bones.” Jim started to hum under his breath as he began to fold their laundry.

Bones went back to his ethics and poor penmanship when Jim began singing an old, old song. It had a bluesy tone and it was one of Leo’s favorites.

  ** _At last  
_** ** _My love has come along  
_** **** _My lonely days are over  
_ _And life is like a song_

Bones put his PADD down and listened to Jim sing. His voice was a sweet, low baritone, but what Bones loved most about it was that it almost seemed like Jim was singing this song  _to_  him. He had been in love with Jim for months. Never doing anything to allow those feelings to come to the surface, trying to stamp them down deep inside himself, where all they did was grow stronger as time passed. He turned in his chair to face Jim, who had his back to Leo as he continued to fold their laundry. Jim had been doing their clothes together for months. He said it was because Bones was so busy with his time at the hospital and with classwork, but now Leo wondered (hoped) it was something more than that, another reason that Jim was doing this for him.

 **_Oh yeah, yeah  
_ ** **_At last_ **

**_The skies above are blue  
_ ** **My heart was wrapped up in clover  
** **The night I looked at you**

What if Jim was singing to him? What if Jim was packing his feelings away just like he was? What if all Leo needed to do was stand up and walk those few feet to Jim? What if he stopped asking himself ‘what if’ and did something? Before he could lose his nerve (his peach bred mind, more like) he stood and crossed to Jim, standing close behind him. He slipped his right arm around Jim’s torso and snugged Jim’s back against his own chest, his left hand reaching down to link with Jim’s. “Dance with me, Jimmy.” He whispered.

Jim turned in his arms and settled his hands on Bones’ hips. Bones rested his hands on Jim’s shoulders and they stared into each others eyes. Bones smiled. “Keep singing.”

Jim nodded, swallowed hard.

 **_I found a dream, that I could speak to  
_ ** **A dream that I can call my own  
** **I found a thrill to press my cheek to  
** **A thrill that I have never known**

As Jim sang, they started to move across the floor, moving closer to each other with each word of the song, until they were pressed cheek to cheek. “Sing with me Bones.” Jim whispered to him.

 **_Oh yeah yeah  
_ ** **You smiled, you smiled  
** **Oh and then the spell was cast  
** **And here we are in heaven  
** **for you are mine...**

**At Last**

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say about this song that hasn't already been said? It brings tears to my eyes every time I hear it. I guarantee people will still know and sing this song two hundred years from now.
> 
> I NEEDED to write Jim singing...have needed to write it since Chris Pine sang Fly Me To The Moon, I just couldn't find the right song, so the idea sat, waiting. I literally wrote this fic in 15 minutes at work on an open email doc. I was tearing up at my desk! I love this story so much and I love Bones TAKING A CHANCE...


End file.
